Benson
by DarkDefender89
Summary: When the perp Liv Benson is chasing turns out to be a bloodthirsty vamp,will she survive? will she still be Cragen's detective,his daughter, more importantly will Elliot still love her? And will she still be Liv? Cullens are in it too! Post BD!


**Benson**

_A Twilight/SVU crossover (The Cullens will be here in later chapters, I promise! Post Breaking Dawn, so Bella's already a vamp)_

_**----**_

_**--------**_

_**---**_

She was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. She was holding onto her neck with her hand, but Elliot could see the blood dripping from Olivia's skin.

"What did the bastard Perp do to you, Liv?" Elliot asked, furious that he hadn't been able to protect his partner – his best friend, his soul mate, the only person who mattered to him at all this very moment. Elliot picked Olivia up off the ground. He was about to call the Captain to ask for a bus.

Olivia trembled in Elliot's arms. "What did he do to you, Liv?"

"He…he…he _bit _me. And…I can almost swear he was…" Olivia started. A burning sensation invaded her veins. It was as if her whole body was on fire, and she felt like she was in hell.

"He what, Liv?" Elliot asked, stroking Olivia's sweaty forehead.

"He was…" Olivia lowered her voice. "_Drinking my blood._"

Olivia, somehow, had managed to get away from the bastard's grasp. The SVU squad of NYPD had been chasing a possible suspect for a string of murders in which the females were raped and killed. All of the victims were killed, apparently, by a knife violently slashing their necks. Now Olivia was beginning to think something else entirely was responsible for the deaths, and she felt like she was going crazy.

"What's happening to me, El?" Olivia asked, her lip quivering. She didn't like to be seen like this – vulnerable and afraid. She hid her emotions, burying them under the wall she built ages ago. She was strong, in every sense of the manner.

Somehow, and it shouldn't have been possible, but somehow, Olivia had managed to wrangle her way out of the perp's grasp and kicked him. Back-up came, but the perp killed the back-up, and fled the scene. In all of her life as a detective, Olivia had never seen anything like it.

"I don't know, Liv," Elliot said.

"Take me back to my apartment," Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to stay with you to make sure you're alright," Elliot said.

"I'm fine," Olivia said, even as the burning crept up her spine and the pain exploded. She winced; for some reason the pain wouldn't stop, but it didn't feel like she had broken any bones, and the only place she was bleeding was her neck, and that had already clotted.

"No you're not," Elliot stated the obvious.

Once they were back at Olivia's apartment, Olivia's phone rang. It said Charlie. The detective from the SVU unit up in Forks, Washington.

"Hello," Olivia answered.

The voice that responded wasn't Charlie. "Hi! My name is Alice and I know what happened. Don't worry, we're coming down right now to save you."

"I'm fine," Olivia said. "Are you Charlie's daughter?"

"No, no," Alice explained. "But I'm a friend of his daughter. And I can help you. Please, let me help you, Olivia."

"How did you know my name and how did you know that something happened to me?" Olivia asked.

"I can see the future," Alice said.

"Yeah right," Olivia scoffed.

Then someone knocked on the door. Elliot walked up to answer the door and there stood a short, skinny pixie like girl with dark black hair and the palest skin he had ever seen. Besides her he saw a girl with longer dark hair and red eyes, and a slightly taller boy with reddish-brown hair and golden eyes. The pixie girl had golden eyes to. They all had the same ethereal, hauntingly pale skin.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella and Edward Cullen," the short pixie explained.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked.

"We know what happened to your wife and we can help," Edward explained.

"She's…she's not my wife," Elliot explained.

In the other room, hearing the conversation, Olivia Benson was laughing. _Laughing. _ All three of the Cullens knew how painful the transformation was, having gone through it themselves, so they were shocked. Olivia Benson must have a very high degree of pain tolerance.

"Can we come in?" the freaky-looking -one with long, wavy dark hair and red eyes asked.

"I guess. I have no clue what's happening to Olivia. Its liked she was poisoned or something," Elliot said, clearly frustrated at not being able to help Olivia, who, to the Cullens, it was obvious that he was in love with.

The three Cullens walked into Olivia Benson's apartment. Elliot led them to the room Olivia was in.

"Hi. I am Alice Cullen," Alice said.

"How do you know what happened, Alice?" Elliot asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but I'm psychic. I had a vision of what happened. I know Olivia was bitten by a criminal she was chasing, and this is going to be hard to believe, but the guy that killed all of the back-up you sent was a vampire, and now Olivia is turning into a vampire," Alice explained.

"Yeah right, vampires aren't real," Elliot said. He started panicking. Olivia did tell him that she thought that the perp had been drinking her blood. What if it was true? What if Olivia Benson was turning into a vampire?

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
